Magic Knight Rayearth: The Forgotten Ones
by EMQ
Summary: The Magic Knights return to Former Cephiro to visit old friends. But along the way they make some new friends and an enemy. Some of which are from the far past, even before Guru Clef was alive. How will Former Cephiro come out of this battle? And who will


:: FIRST THINGS FIRST ::

This is the FANFIC about Magic Knight Rayearth written by CLAMP. Follow Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi as they fight once more in Former Cephiro. But there will be some unexpected visitors from the past entering this story I wrote. So enjoy some excitement and action in this story...

FanFiction

  
Magic Knight Rayearth: The Forgotten Ones

  
By: Elizabeth Quart (Mae_emq)

  
  
--- means notes, * reaction description *, ^whisper^, @place or environment@, #computer face#, (description), {sound effects}, %Passing Time%

  
  
--- This is a FanFiction on Magic Knight Rayearth written by CLAMP. But this story and "new" characters and scenario are of MY own creation. This happens after the end of the original written series. ---

  
(Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi are at Tokyo Tower ready to visit Former Cephiro. Dressed casually they hold hands to transport to Former Cephiro. Just before they disappear a hand falls onto Hikaru's shoulder, and none of them notice. Suddenly Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are seen gently falling a foot above the ground of an elegant castle, where Presea stands waiting with Mokona.)

  
@Former Cephiro@   
Hikaru: Hi!   
Umi: Hello Presea!   
Fuu: Hello!   
Presea: Hello Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi. * smiles *   
(Presea suddenly looks just beyond them with a questioning look.)   
Presea: Is this a friend?   
(Hikaru, Umi and Fuu turn around to see a girl their age standing behind them smiling.)   
Umi: AHH! #(O_o)#  
Fuu: Oh my  
Hikaru: Huh? * cat ears pop out *  
Hana: Umm where am I?  
(Suddenly Mokona jumps forward into the girl's arms.)  
Mokona: Puu!  
Girl: Oh!  
Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and Presea: * dewdrop *  
Umi: Who are you?!  
Hana: I'm sorry my name is Hana Utada, I'm a freshman and have type B blood. * smiles *  
Umi: ^She gave her blood type^ * dewdrop *  
Fuu: How did you get here?  
Hana: Well, I was at Tokyo Tower and I went to ask you to direct me to the caf When I found myself here. By the way, where am I and who are you?  
Hikaru: I'm Hikaru and a freshman.  
Umi: I'm also a freshman and my name is Umi.  
Fuu: My name is Fuu, also a freshman.  
Presea: And my name is Presea. That thing your holding is Mokona.  
Hikaru: The world your in is known as Former Cephiro. Your no longer on Earth. This world is much different  
Presea: ^It's impossible^  
Umi: Huh?  
Presea: I don't believe you can be brought here by accident.  
Hikaru: Do you think there must be a reason why she's here?  
Presea: We have to go see Guru Clef, he may know something about this.  
(All of them leave and enter a large room with a table where Clef and Ferio are talking.)  
Clef: Oh Umi, Fuu, Hikaru! Hello!  
Ferio: You're here! Huh?  
(Clef and Ferio notice Hana.)  
Hikaru: Clef, this is Hana. She came to Former Cephiro by accident. Do you think there is actually a reason behind it?  
(Hana stands at a distance with Mokona as they talk.)  
Clef: Perhaps  
Umi: Just ask that bouncing FURBALL!  
(Umi points to Mokona.)  
Mokona: Puu?  
All: * dewdrop *  
Umi: never mind.  
Clef: I'll check and see if everything is alright.  
(Clef uses his staff to form a 3D hologram of Former Cephiro, Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam.)  
Hikaru: What's this?  
(Hikaru points to a black dot in the hologram.)  
Fuu: It looks like a black star  
Clef: It definitely doesn't look like it should be there.  
(Clef stars at it questioningly.)  
Clef: Just to be on the safe side, I'll give you all armor as a precaution. Accept Gift!  
(Light circles Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, and Hana. As the light disappears they all have the evolving armor on.)  
Presea: And here are your weapons  
(Presea returns Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi each their own sword, which disappear into their glove jewels. Ferio then notices Hana's armor.)  
Ferio: Hana's armor  
(Everyone turns and notices that Hana's armor is of a different design.)  
Fuu: Why is her armor different? Is it that she's not a Magic Knight?  
Clef: No, all the armors should be the same. I don't understand.  
(Clef looks at Hana and her armor confused.)  
Presea: Should she also receive magic? In case she needs to defend herself?  
Hana: M-Magic??  
Clef: Don't worry, it won't hurt you. Accept Magic!  
(A green light goes to circle around Hana but disappears.)  
Hikaru: What happened?  
Clef: She won't accept the magic!  
Hana: Huh?  
Umi: How can that happen?  
Clef: Only if she's incapable of using magic or  
Fuu: Or?  
Clef: She already can use magic.  
Presea: Hana, can you use magic?  
Hana: No, not that I know of!  
Ferio: Clef! Look at the map!  
(Everyone turns to see black orbs exit from the dark star and orbit around it. Mokona jumps out of Hana's arms and runs out of the room.)  
@Courtyard Steps@  
Hana: ^Mokona^  
(Hana runs after Mokona as no one notices. Hana continues to chase after Mokona down a hallway and to steps that lead to a courtyard next to a forest.)  
Hana: Mokon-! Ah  
(Hana stares at the beautiful scenery of Former Cephiro.)  
Hana: Its beautiful it seems so familiar. Almost like a dream. Mokona!  
Mokona: Puu! Puu!  
(Hana then notices Mokona run into the forest and follows after him.)  
@Large Room in Castle@  
Hikaru: Huh? Where's Hana?  
(Everyone then notices that both Hana and Mokona are gone.)  
Umi: WHAT! She's gone!  
Fuu: It would be best to find her before she gets lost.  
Presea: I'll come.  
Fuu: We're alright.  
Hikaru: Ya! Don't worry a bit.  
Clef: Before you go you may meet up with one of my students. His name is Derton, he'll help you.  
(Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi run to the courtyard to see the tail end of Hana run into the forest.)  
@Courtyard Steps@  
Umi: Hey! Where's she goin? Hana wait!  
Fuu: I think we should go after her.  
Hikaru: Hurry, before she gets hurt!  
(Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi follow her into the Forrest.)  
@Forrest@  
Hana: Mokona! Where are you?! {rustle} Huh?  
(A figure appears behind Hana, where her hand ornament glows releasing two swords ((holds two short swords against her forearm)) which she uses on the figure.)  
Hana: Huh?!  
(The swords stop short of a boy's neck.)  
Derton: Woah! Hold on!  
Hana: W-Who are you?!  
Derton: My name is Derton, a student of Guru Clef. Who are you?!  
(Hana notices the swords and lowers her arms but not her guard.)  
Hana: I'm sorry, my name is Hana.  
Derton: Did Presea give you those?  
(Points to the swords.)  
Hana: No actually. I don't know who-  
Hikaru: Hana!  
(Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi appear on the path with them.)  
Umi: Finally we found you! Oh?  
Derton: More? I'm Derton and you are?  
Hikaru: My name is Hikaru.  
Umi: I'm Umi.  
Fuu: And I am Fuu.  
Derton: Clef told me about you the Magic Knights.  
Fuu: I do hate to interrupt but..!  
(Fuu points up to the sky where black orbs fall into the Forrest around them, and turn into robotic looking monsters.)  
Umi: What's going on!  
Derton: I don't know what they are but, they don't look friendly!  
(Hana notices one advance from behind.)  
Hana: Look out!  
(Hana jumps and slashes at the monster and destroys it.)  
Umi: Wow!  
Fuu: Where did she get those swords?  
Hana: They're attacking!  
(Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Derton all take out their swords and fight the monsters. Before long all of the monsters have been defeated. Hana's swords disappear into her glove ornament.)  
Mokona: Puu!  
(Mokona runs again into the Forrest deeper with Hana running after.)  
Umi: Not again!  
Derton: Hey wait!  
(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and Derton run after Hana and Mokona. Hana stops at a huge gate that seems to lead into the side of a mountain. The gate is covered in vines where Hana stares clear-eyed. Hikaru, Fuu, Umi and Derton arrive behind her and notice the door into the mountainside.)  
Fuu: This door  
Derton: I've never noticed it before or heard of it.  
(Hana steps up to the door where it opens wide and Hana continues to enter.)  
Hikaru: Hana wait!  
Mokona: Puu!  
(Mokona steps in front of them.)  
Umi: It's a shrine!  
(Hikaru, Fuu, Derton, and Umi enter and notice a large room with flowered vines along the dirt walls. Hana stops a few feet from a UniPegasus. Its mane and tail have flowers in it. Its wins also have leaves and flowers worked between the feathers.)  
Hana:   
Derton: What is that!  
(Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, and Derton notice the spirit.)  
Tralam: Its good to see you again Mamoruhana.  
Hikaru: Again?  
Tralam: Were the memories of the past forgotten?  
Umi: Hana? What's going on?  
Fuu: Her eyes their empty.  
Tralam: I seethen receive your memories of the past.  
(Tralam touches her horn to Hana's forehead. Where the horn glows and Hana closes her eyes and opens them again.)  
Hana: I remember so much pain and sorrow, Tralam.  
Umi: What's going on!! #(_)#  
Fuu: Yes, and where did you get those swords earlier?  
(Hana looks over at the others with an unemotoinal look.)  
Hana: I was born in Cephiro.  
Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, and Derton: WHAT!  
Derton: I've never heard of you or seen you before!  
Hana: In Cephiro I was known as Mamoruhana, only my sister called me Hana. But that was back before even Guru Clef was here.  
Hikaru: But how?  
Hana: I was the Guardian of Cephiro. But after defeating a threat, the Pillar had sent me to Earth to await the next time I would be needed, where my memory was erased.  
Fuu: But Clef never spoke about this spirit.  
Tralam: I am the spirit of Cephiro itself. Only one person will ever don me, and that is Mamoruhana.  
Hana: And the battle against the last enemy was a harsh and sad one. So the Pillar preferred that it be forgotten by the people of Cephiro, excluding Tralam, the Pillar, my sister, and I.  
Umi: But what about the swords?  
Hana: Those are the weapons only I can use, much like your own Magic Knights. This is also why my armor differs from yours.  
Hikaru: How do you know we're Magic Knights?  
Tralam: With her memories lost, I gave her the memories of herself and everything up to now.  
Hana: You Magic Knights, have fought hard battles and truly have strong hearts. * smile * ^I wish I was that strong back then^  
Hikaru: Huh?  
Hana: Oh nothing! * forced smile *  
Derton: Do you know what's attacking us right now?  
Hana: I have an idea, but I much rather tell you with Clef.  
(Tralam transforms into its Mashin form.)  
Tralam: Mamoruhana, will you once again accept your duties and don me to protect Cephiro.  
Hana: Yes.  
(Tralam turns into a ball of light that enters Hana's gem on her chest plate of her armor. Hana turns to the others.)  
Fuu: Do you as well, have magic powers?  
Hana: Yes, magic of Cephiro's environment including the ground, plants, and summoning.  
(Everything begins to shake like an earthquake.)  
Umi: I think we have to go talk to Clef now!  
(Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Derton, and Hana run back to the castle and into the large room with Clef, Ferio, Ascot, Presea, and La Farga looking at a 3D view of the worlds.)  
Hikaru: Guru Clef!  
Clef: You're all all right! I'm glad.  
Hana: I know what's attacking Cephiro.  
(Clef, Ferio, Ascot, Presea, and La Farga gasp.)  
Ascot: Who-?  
Fuu: She's from Cephiro and has fought the current threat before.  
Hana: In Cephiro I was called Mamoruhana. I am the protector of Cephiro. The Pillar calls for me to fight any threat that may wish to harm Cephiro and its people. The Pillar cares for those in Cephiro but cannot battle an enemy. That is what I do.  
La Farga: You said you've fought this threat before?  
Hana: Yes. I thought I destroyed it, but she must have survived.  
Ferio: She?  
Hana: Her name is Xianeto, she wishes to take the power of Cephiro. With how much time has gone by, she must be 10 times stronger than the last time.  
(Everyone takes in what has been said with grave faces.)  
Hikaru: I'll fight with you!  
(Everyone looks at Hikaru, and Hana stares at Hikaru with a look of shock.)  
Hana: NO!  
(Everyone jumps. Hana's face is firm with anger and sadness.)  
Hana: I will not let any of you fight!!  
Hikaru: But-!  
Hana: I will not risk your lives! I am the one who's supposed to fight! You all will stay here where its safe!  
(Hana turns and runs out.)  
Hikaru: Hana wait!  
(Hikaru goes to run after but Derton stops her, also looking sad and worried.)  
Derton: I'll go check on her  
(Derton leaves after Hana, everyone watches worried. Clef then looks back at the 3D map.)  
Clef: Ascot, La Farga, and Ferio; will you please contact Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam about the current information.  
Ascot: Of course.  
Ferio: Immediately.  
La Farga: I'm not gonna tell Autozam.  
Fuu: Why?  
La Farga: Because Lantis is Autozam's ambassador, as you call them, for Cephiro.  
Umi: I see you guys still don't get along. #(-_-);#  
Hikaru: Where's Gardina?  
Presea: She's Chizeta's ambassador for Cephiro.  
Clef: We wanted to keep in touch with our neighbors and followed Fuu's idea of ambassadors.  
Fuu: * smile *  
@Courtyard Steps@  
(Hana sits on the steps to the courtyard looking at the forrest.)  
Hana: ^No I just don't want anyone hurt like before. And it was all my fault then..^  
Derton: Tell me about it, the past  
(Derton sits down next to Hana. She looks at him in surprise.)  
Hana: D-Derton!  
(Derton looks at her worried.)  
Derton: What happened to cause the incident to be erased from history?  
(Hana looks back at the forrest with sad eyes. A tear falls and Derton notices.)  
Hana: Someone died.  
(Derton looks surprised, but Hana continues to look ahead. Her arms folded on her knees.)  
Hana: My sister and I were close. She was the only family I had. We were happy together in Cephiro, but one day the Pillar came to me. He told me about an enemy coming. And that Tralam had chosen me to don her and fight to save Cephiro. I knew if I didn't fight and succeed, the people of Cephiro would suffer. And I knew my sister would also. So I fought the invader. It was fought in the air, so that it wouldn't harm bystanders or the land. Or so I hoped. I was injured and so weak I could barely stand up. Just when I thought I wold die, I heard my sister. My dear big sister, down in Cephiro. She said she was proud of me. She knew I could win and would. I felt all my strength come back. I turned back to the invader, who shot an attack. It went past me, since it was directed down to Cephiro at my sister. I tried to out run the attack or get in front of it. But I was too late. I saw my sister's look of fear of the oncoming attack. Then she noticed me and smiled. I screamed out for my sister, when there was an explosion. As the dust settled, all that remained was a crater. My sister, my family, was gone. In rage and sorrow I turned back to the invader. She laughed and said, 'Aww poor baby.' mockingly. I was so mad that I attacked the enemy recklessly with all my hate. I thought I destroyed her but but I didn't. I couldn't even destroy the one who killed my sister!  
(Hana begins to cry. And Derton hugs and comforts her.)  
Derton: Then do it this time.  
Hana: Huh?  
Derton: Let us all fight to destroy this threat.  
(Hana looks at him surprised but then firmly.)  
Hana: I can't  
Derton: But why?!  
(Derton looks at Hana confused.)  
Hana: This is between us, its my duty as a Rinau.  
(Hana smiles politely with strength in her choice.)  
Derton: Rinau?  
(Hana smiles sheepishly.)  
Hana: Its what the Pillar called me. I'm the only Rinau of Cephiro.  
(Another earthquake occurs.)  
Derton: What's happening?!  
Hana: Its time.  
Derton: Now?  
(Hana looks at him with no emotions.)  
Hana: Whatever happens, protect them. I have to go.  
(Hana stands about to call Tralam.)  
Derton: Wait!  
(Hana looks back at him surprised. Derton grabs her hands.)  
Derton: There are people here and now who love you. So you be careful too Mamoruhana.  
(Hana blushes as another earthquake begins.)  
Hana: I will, see ya soon.  
(Hana kisses Derton and calls for Tralam. Derton blushes in shock as Hana appears in her battle uniform disappearing into the Mashin and rising into the heavens over Former Cephiro. Suddenly everyone else comes racing out to the steps of the courtyard [must be like the front/back door #(-_-);#] and stop to see Derton blushing with a worried smile watching a Mashin fly away.)  
Hikaru: Where's Hana?!  
(Derton points up at the Mashin.)  
Umi: Where's she goin!! #(_)#  
Clef: She's gone to fight he enemy, hasn't she?  
Derton: Yes  
Ascot: So what should we do?  
Derton: Wait  
(Everyone watches with fear. Hana reaches a dark shadow that begins to swirl and take shape of an evil dark Mashin.)  
Xianeto: So we meet again, eh?  
(Hana glares holding her swords ready to fight.)  
Xianeto: No greeting? Then down to business. Will you surrender now or later?  
(Xianeto laughs loudly as Hana suddenly rushes in to attack. But Xianeto takes her sword to block her. Hana is surprised by her speed.)  
Xianeto: Boy you're slow.  
(Xianeto thrusts Hana away and slashes at Hana cutting her leg as Hana grits her teeth in pain.)  
Hana: This time only one of us will live in the end.  
(Hana says fiercely, ready to fight again.)  
Xianeto: So you want to die that badly huh? Fine!  
(Xianeto rushes in as Hana guards with swords clashing. Hana uses one sword to prevent Xianeto's sword and uses the other to stab Xianeto's side. Each jump away from each other.)  
Xianeto: Err  
Hana: Oops. Did that hurt? I hope it did.  
(Hana says mockingly with anger. Xianeto laughs.)  
Xianeto: The fun stops now.  
(Xianeto flies in swinging her sword striking Hana through her guards. Hana puts her hand in front of her and shouts 'Poison Roots!' Where vines and plants shoot out and wrap around Xianeto.)  
Xianeto: Time to kill the weeds. Shadow Smog!  
(A dark cloud rolls over the plants that are squeezing and cutting her with its thorns. And the plants begin to melt and die in the cloud.)  
Hana: No!  
Xianeto: I'm that easy deary. Ahahahaha! Now it ends!! Hand of Death!  
(A dark hand appears behind Hana. She turns slightly and notices but gets caught. The hand begins to tighten as Xianeto tightens her's. Hana screams in pain.)  
Xianeto: Couldn't do anything this time either, huh?  
(Hana grits her teeth in anger.)  
Hana: I summon Lighting!  
(Massive lightning bolts strike Xianeto from all sides but bounce off a shield around her.)  
Xianeto: Ooh, nice try. But I'm the one who's got you.  
(Xianeto's grip on Hana tightens as she cries out.)  
Hikaru: Fire Arrow!!  
(Hikaru's attack hits Xianeto causing her grip to loosen a little sopping Hana's screams.)  
Xianeto: What!  
(Xianeto notices the little girl who attacked. Hana realizes what Hikaru did with a sad look.)  
Hana: ^Hikaru don't^  
Xianeto: Is this a little friend? Maybe I should do to her, and those around her, what I did to your little friend last time?  
(Hana jumps at Xianeto's words.)  
Hana: Don't you dare!  
Xianeto: And what can you do? Heh.  
(Hana's eyes are large with anger.)  
Hana: Fire Phoenix! Wind Fairy! I summon thee!!  
(A phoenix and fairy appear and attack. The wind fairy enlarges the phoenix's fire. The hand disappears and Xianeto defends off the attack. Hana can barely stand but still puts up a fighting pose.)  
Xianeto: You-! Demon Sword Stroke!  
(Xianeto swings her sword sending an immense attack at Hana. Hana tries to block but is blown back and injured. Bleeding, she forces herself up, barely enough to hold up her swords.)  
Fuu: Oh no!  
Derton: Hana!  
Umi: This isn't good!  
Hikaru:   
(Hikaru clenches her fist in anger.)  
Hikaru: I won't let this go on anymore!  
Ferio: Hikaru?  
Hikaru: Rayearth!  
(Hikaru calls for her spirit but nothing happens.)  
Hikaru: Rayearth! Rayearth please!!  
(Hikaru begins to call in frustration.)  
Hikaru: Why?!  
Rayearth's voice: You Magic Knights cannot fight.  
Fuu: What?  
Umi: Why not!  
Celes' voice: Tralam insists that no one interferes with Mamoruhana..  
Presea: Why?  
Windom's voice: Mamoruhana wishes for all your safety, since she was unsuccessful in the last fight.  
Ascot: Unsuccessful?  
Derton: Her sister died.  
(Everyone gasps and looks over at Derton.)  
Derton: She told me the entire story. Her sister was her only family, and since she was unable to save her in time she wishes to fight and not lose anyone else she cares for.  
(Hikaru notices how sad Hana looked every time she spoke of the past.)  
Hikaru: S-So all we can do is believe in her  
(Hikaru runs ahead a little and looks up a the struggling Hana.)  
Hikaru: Hana! I believe in you! In Cephiro, belief is power. And we all believe in you!!  
(Hana looks down to see Hikaru and everyone looking worried. Hana smiles.)  
Hana: Thank you * smile *  
(Hana then swings around on Xianeto who's smiling.)  
Xianeto: How sweet now say goodbye! Demon Sword Stroke!  
(The attack heads toward Hikaru and everyone.)  
Hana: No! Not this time!  
(Hana jumps in front of the attack.)  
Derton: Hana look out!  
Hikaru: NO!  
(The attack explodes on impact.)  
Xianeto: Ahahahaha Cephiro and its power are mine! Huh-?!  
(Hana appears glowing from in the smoke.)  
Hikaru: H-Hana!  
Umi: She's ok!  
Hana: I understand now, why I couldn't destroy you last time.  
(Hana glares at an awe-stricken Xianeto.)  
Hana: I was young in heart and spirit. But now I fight with the love for those I must protect, not for vengeance.  
(A figure walks past Hikaru. It's a girl a year or two older than Hikaru. She's dressed in an outfit like someone from Cephiro would wear. She's watching Hana.)  
Hikaru: Eh-? Who-?  
Kinkotani: My name is Kinkotani I'm Hana's older sister.  
All: What!  
Umi: But we thought you were dead!  
Fuu: How did you get here?  
Kinkotani: In a way I was.  
(Hana suddenly senses something and looks down to Former Cephiro and notices her sister.)  
Hana: T-Tani!  
Kinkotani: We all believe in you Mamoruhana.  
(Hana is surprised and smiles and looks back at a confused Xianeto.)  
Xianeto: H-How?!  
Hana: Cephiro, as the one who dons Tralam, Lend to me your strength. Show me the true power that has been hidden by sorrow and anger. I replace these feeling with love and hope. Send to me the true power of Cephiro!!  
(Hana's swords glow as she thrusts together the ends that change into a double bladed spear staff. Which she holds close to her with her eyes closed.)  
Hana: I shed tears of pain and sorrow in exchange for love and hope. I will succeed!  
(Hana suddenly opens her eyes where her Mashin and battle uniform changes to a more elaborate decoration.)  
Ascot: Her Mashin transformed!  
Ferio: How?  
Presea: Her heart  
Umi: Heart?  
Kinkotani: Love conquers all. She had been fighting with anger, and it will never win against anything. When she subconsciously realized this, I reappeared. In the last battle against Xianeto, I was nearly killed but Hana saved me without realizing it. And now I was returned when she finally began to fight out of true love.  
La Farga: I guess its like the armor and swords the Magic Knight had.  
Kinkotani: Yes, her Mashin transformed based on the strength of her heart.  
Fuu: You know about us?  
Kinkotani: Yes a little. I had disappeared but still noticed what happened in Cephiro. As if watching like an angel from above.  
Xianeto: * Grrr * thought your appearance is different. You will still die! Hand of Death!  
(The shadowed hand appeared behind Hana but she turns and strikes it with the end of the spear. And the hand disappears.)  
Xianeto: Ah-! Err! Demon Sword Stroke!!  
(The attack races larger than ever at Hana where she thrusts her hand at it.)  
Hana: Dragon Guard  
(A dragon appears and circles around Hana causing the attack to bounce off.)  
Hana: Guardian Dragon Attack!  
(The dragon charges at Xianeto and wraps around her and bits her before returning to Hana's side. Where she smiles at it lovingly and it disappears. Xianeto is injured and faltering.)  
Hana: Its time  
Xianeto: Not yet it is! Darkness Curse!!  
(An ultimate attack heads at Hana where she takes her staff in hand and rushes into the attack to Xianeto.)  
@On Cephiro@  
Derton: W-What's she doing?!  
Umi: Hana!?  
Hikaru: Don't Hana!  
Kinkotani: ^I believe in you^  
(Hana smiles as if hearing her sister. She swings her spear at the attack and Xianeto.)  
Hana: ^It finally ends here^ Golden Light!!  
(A blinding light appears where Hana and Xianeto were. Everyone shields their eyes. And as the light dissipates nothing is left where they were.)  
Umi: W-Where is Hana? * surprised *  
Derton: Their gone  
Kinkotani: I believe she's all right I believe in her.  
Hikaru: H-Hana?  
(Suddenly a glowing figure appears before them and it transforms into a normal Hana as her feet touch the ground.)  
Kinkotani: Hana!  
(Everyone rushes to Hana as she collapses to her knees. Kinkotani holds her up. Hana slowly opens her eyes.)  
Hana: T-Tani?  
(Everyone sighs in relief.)  
Hikaru: Are you all right?  
(Hana looks up to everyone's sad faces, and smiles.)  
Hana: I am now.  
Derton: What happened with that bright light? Where's the enemy?  
Umi: Is she gone?  
Kinkotani: If you want, you can answer after you've rested up?  
Hana: No, I'm fine. That monster was finally destroyed. I used all of my heart and soul in that final attack. I'm surprised I'm even here.  
Ascot: What do you mean?  
Tralam: She planned to die in the last attack.  
(Everyone sins around to see all the spirits [not in Mashin form] behind them.)  
Kinkotani: Why?!  
Hana: I wanted to make sure you all would be safe. I wasn't sure if the attack would be enough.  
Rayearth: Her acceptance of death was what finished off the invader.  
Windom: Belief is power in Cephiro.  
Celes: And she believed that all of her possible power would finally end the battle, along with her life.  
Hikaru: B-But why are you here?  
Tralam: All of you saved her.  
All: What!  
Tralam: Everyone here in Cephiro, Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam wanted her to live. Their love and belief saved Mamoruhana.  
(Hana looks amazed and blushes.)  
Kinkotani: Hana, no matter what you do. We will all be here to save you in anyway.  
(Hana looks up at everyone who's smiling at her.)  
Kinkotani: So don't try to prevent our help when we want to be there for you  
(Hana looks down as tears fall.)  
Hana: I-I'm s-sorry!  
(Hana jumps up and tries to hug everyone as she cries.)  
Hana: I owe you all my life!  
Hikaru: And ours to you.  
(Hana looks surprised [again #(-_-);#] and smiles happily. You see everyone together smiling.)  
%Later%  
(Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are standing together ready to return to Earth.)  
Fuu: Are you sure you won't return with us?  
Hana: Yes.  
Umi: Don't you have friends or family there?  
Hana: I have a few friends, but no family. The Pillar did not want me to be too attached to that world. I may someday return and visit with old friends, but my family is here.  
(Hana looks over at a smiling Kinkotani and blushing Derton. Their standing with Presea, Ascot, Clef, Ferio, and La Farga.)  
Hikaru: I'm gonna miss you  
(Hikaru looks sadly at Hana. But Hana stops closer to her.)  
Hana: We will meet again here and in your world, I promise. And once again I want to thank all of you.  
Hikaru: No! Don't worry about it!  
Hana: No, you gave me back my strength. Much like my sister did long ago. You two are much alike. Truly strong hearts  
(Hana smiles and looks over at Kinkotani.)  
Fuu: We should be going  
Umi: We'll be back real soon! See ya!  
Hikaru: Bye!  
(Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu disappear.)  
Hana: Thank you for giving back my life and family  
(Hana stands between a smiling Kinkotani and Derton.)  
THE END  



End file.
